


Twist Tied

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series: One Ray Two Ray Old Ray New Ray, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-28
Updated: 1999-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel to Reflections 1: Trust and Loyalty.





	Twist Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This story is slash, containing characters who (sadly) do not belong to me and both happen to be men who want to have sex with each other. I'm not writing this for any gain other than my own personal amusement. Rating - NC-17 for sex, sex, sex. Additional warning for a bit of bondage and assorted kinkiness, so if that's not your thing, give this one a pass.

Additional disclaimer for Fraser/Kowalski fans: Yes, I know this is yet another installment that doesn't involve the Mountie and the spiky haired one engaged in sweaty snugglebunnies, but I promise plenty of sex in the next few, so please, no otters yet.

What follows is the thirteenth installment in the "One Ray, Two Ray, Old Ray, New Ray" (with all due deference to Dr. Suess) which will have something in it to please or offend everyone, including Fraser/Kowalski pairings, Fraser/Vecchio, and even Vecchio/Kowalski. You have been warned. 

This one is simply a PWP, taking place somewhere between "Reflections 1" and "Ain't Over 'till the Mountie Sings." A little Ray on Ray action just for the fun of it. All previous stories archived at http://www.frontierz/com/socket Permission granted to archive at Witnesslist, Slashkink, and any and all other Due South archives. Any others, please let me know first.

any comments, suggestions, or complaints can be sent to me at

"Twist Tied"

Barbara J. Webb

"Raymond, I swear if you don't hold still I'm going to beat you with a spoon."

"I'm tired of holding still. This is stupid." Kowalski tried to jerk his arm away from Vecchio, but Ray grabbed at his wrist, being careful not to pull to hard on the sleeve of Kowalski's jacket.

"If we're going out to *my* part of town, to *my* restaurant tomorrow night, you are damned well going to be properly dressed. I still think they got the cut on this wrong."

Ray rolled his eyes, transferring his weight from one foot to the other. "Looks fine to me."

"It's not fine; this sleeve is - stand up straight."

"You sound like my mom."

Vecchio released his breath in the sigh of the long-persecuted. "Maybe if you'd listened to her a bit more...never mind." Ray was glowering at him in the mirror. "I suppose it's the best I'm going to get on short notice."

"Can I get out of this now?" 

"I guess."

Ray immediately began to strip out of the new suit, ignoring Vecchio's horrified sputtering as he tossed the garments over the back of a chair. "You need to hang that up - it'll wrinkle."

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you hang it up?"

Vecchio shrugged and flashed Ray a smile. "Maybe I will."

"Yeah. Damn straight."

"Hardly." The lascivious tone and wink accompanying that remark sent a tingle through Ray. How could Vecchio do that - so immediately diffuse what would have turned into a prolonged, vicious fight with Stella, and make Ray feel all warm and melty besides? Maybe because Stella had taken everything so seriously, and nothing seemed to bother Ray.

In the process of undoing the suit pants, Ray looked up at the mirror and noticed Vecchio behind him, fingering the loop of his tie. He'd simply loosened it enough to pull over his head - no sense having to tie the damn thing again tomorrow. Noticing he had Ray's attention, Vecchio took the two steps forward necessary to close the distance between them and rested his arms on Ray's shoulders, leaning in. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to tie a proper knot?"

"What's wrong with that one?" Ray was tantalizingly aware of Vecchio's nearness, of the heat radiating off his body. 

"Overhand knot." Vecchio dismissed it with a wave. "For pansies. Lemme show you how a real man does his tie."

"Maybe later."

But Vecchio slid it back over his head, despite his protest. "Hold still."

"Don' wanna." Ray twisted under Vecchio's hands, but the other detective wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Ray tight against his body. "Leggo."

"Don' wanna," Ray echoed Kowalski's words playfully. "C'mon, Ray. I want to show you this."

"Right now?" It was impossible to pull away; the Italian cop was stronger, and had a solid hold around his waist. Not that Ray was really trying very hard. 

One handed, Ray was undoing the knot at Ray's collarbone. "You got something more important to be doing, bright eyes?" His hips moved against Kowalski's ass. "I just want you to look good."

"Jeese, Ray, just show me tomorrow or something." Ray reached behind him, running his hands down Vecchio's sides, trying to distract him. "I got plenty more important things to be doing than getting a tie tying lecture from you."

"It'll only take a minute." 

"No."

"Yes." Vecchio took a hold of Kowalski's hands, stroked them with his long fingers. "Don't argue with me."

It was all so different from Stella. This was all just a game for Vecchio - the play was more important than who won or lost. Stella would have thrown a fit by now if Ray had argued this much over something this trivial, but Ray - with Ray, it was just fun. 

Ray was jerked from his thoughts at the feel of cold steel clicking shut around his wrists. "What-" He pulled out of Vecchio's grip and nearly fell over as he overbalanced, restricted by the handcuffs from using his arms to steady himself. Only the hand that closed over his arm kept him on his feet.

"Easy there, Raymond. Don't knock yourself over." 

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to hold still."

Ray pulled away from Vecchio again, this time able to compensate for having his arms locked behind him. "Unlock me!"

"Naw, I don't think so." Vecchio took a step towards Ray, then another. Ray tried to back away from him, keep a distance more conducive to discussion than he suspected close proximity would be, but found himself pressing against the icy surface of the closet-mounted mirror. With a toothy grin, Vecchio stepped up to Ray, his silk shirt brushing across Ray's bare chest. "You going to give up?"

"Are you high?" No way Ray was letting Vecchio have this round; no way he was giving in. "Gonna take more than a pair of handcuff to make me give you the predilection."

Vecchio pulled back, looking confused. "Predilection? Who's high?" 

"Umm...not that...I meant-" Ray searched for the right word through the jumble Ray's proximity was making of his brain. "Satisfaction. Yeah. Not gonna give you-"

Vecchio covered Ray's mouth with his, causing the rest of Ray's sentence to be a mumbled loss. He trailed a line of kisses back along Ray's cheek. "You sure about that? Last chance, Kowalski."

"Fuck you, Vecchio."

The only response Vecchio had to that was an evil chuckle. Taking Ray by the shoulders, he pushed, causing Ray to fall back onto the bed. "Hey!" Then Vecchio was on top of him, kissing his neck, pulling the already undone pants free of Ray's body. The cuffs were digging painfully into Ray's back, made more uncomfortable by Vecchio's weight, but Ray's attention was taken up much more by the feel of Vecchio's warm breath and soft lips against his collarbone, Vecchio's hands brushing his thighs and hardening cock. "This is - the cuffs - lemme go."

"All in good time, baby." Vecchio pulled at Ray's boxers, sliding them slowly down Ray's legs, then pulled back from him, standing back up.

"C'mon, Ray." Kowalski squirmed, unable to find a comfortable position lying on his arms the way he was. 

The evil grin on Vecchio's face faded to a more tender smile, as Ray reached down to run his fingers lightly down Kowalski's chest. "God, you're beautiful." The blonde detective shivered at the sound of his voice, the warmth in his eyes. "Stay there."

"Where would I go?" But the edge had left Kowalski's voice; the fight was draining out of him. It was impossible to fight when Ray looked at him like that.

Vecchio was digging through the pockets of his jacket - hung prissily in the closet - and pulled out the keys to his cuffs. Coming back over, he loosened his own tie, pulled it over his head. "Roll over."

Obligingly, Ray rolled up on his side, presenting his wrists to be freed. The left one was freed with a click, and Vecchio planted a kiss between Ray's shoulderblades. "So pretty." His fingers trailed down Ray's right arm, pulling it out straight. "Beautiful." He rolled Ray onto his back, dropped another kiss on his shoulder. Ray arched his back, pushing his head back against the bed, straining for more contact against Vecchio's body.

Kowalski's arms were stretched out, his left arching over his head, his right hanging off the edge of the bed, Vecchio's fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist. "Ray-"

A click and a clink, and Ray couldn't move his right hand. "Wha?" He wrenched his head around to look, and saw that the hand was now cuffed to the leg of the bed. "Hey!" Vecchio's tie, still in his hand, was then looped around Ray's right foot. Before Ray could react, could even figure out what Vecchio was doing, the loop was tight around his ankle, and the end was secured around the bed's leg. 

"Careful." Vecchio pressed down on Ray's chest as he struggled. "You're gonna fall off the bed." Leaning down, he pressed lips hard against Ray's, indulging in a deep, possessive kiss. The thrill of it passed all through Ray. He kissed back hard, sucking on Vecchio's lower lip, wrapping the arm that was still mobile tightly around Vecchio's neck. "Yeah, Raymond, that's good."

It was all good. Bound or not, Ray's body was alive with sensation as Vecchio's hands and lips and voice and body worked their magic on him. He whimpered as Vecchio pulled away, tried to hold him there, but only having one useable arm was too great a handicap. "Easy, beautiful." Vecchio stood up, surveyed the room.

"What are you doing?" Ray tried to sit up, but it was impossible to move very far without falling over the edge of the bed. "Vecchio, this is-"

"Shhh," Ray silenced him distractedly. "Aha." Going to Kowalski's chest of drawers, he rifled through several before pulling out several sweatshirts. "These should do fine."

Kowalski struggled, but Vecchio had gone through the academy same as him, and was well-versed in subduing tactics. Drawback to dating a cop. Not that this was a problem Ray ever would have foreseen. This was just...weird. But not necessarily in a bad way. Pressed down, held in place by Vecchio, despite his struggles, until all four limbs were securely bound to the four legs of the bed \- Ray was shocked to find himself incredibly aroused by it all.

"There now."

"Now what?" Ray was stretched out, spread-eagle on the sheets, his cock hard and begging for attention. 

And Vecchio was ignoring it. He sat on Ray's chest, still mostly dressed, and pulled the discarded tie back around Ray's neck. "Now that I have your attention...." He proceeded to demonstrate the method he wanted Ray to be learning.

"Nope nope nope." Ray closed his eyes; he didn't have to learn if he didn't want to - even tied down, he wasn't giving in. 

The older detective leaned down, whispered against Ray's ear. "Pay attention, Raymond, or you're not getting your reward."

"Reward?" Ray kept his eyes squeezed shut. "What are you - what?"

Heated fingers closed around his erection, stroked once. "Your reward."

"That's unfair."

"I don't play fair."

Ray's eyes flew open, were met by Vecchio's laughing gaze. "You can't do that."

"Complain all you like, Kowalski." Ray's hand pumped once more up and down. "You can't tell me you're not having fun." 

"Bite me."

Vecchio leaned down to kiss him again, this time sweet and soft, his lips barely touching Ray's. "So feisty." He stretched out along Ray's body, running his hands slowly over Ray's stomach. It tickled. "Pretty boy." Reaching up, he ran gentle fingers through Ray's hair. "Tell me you want me to stop and I will. Simple as that."

Simple. Ray knew he should want Vecchio to stop, should tell him to let him go - and probably hit him or something on top of it for doing this. But there was something - something - something in him that was panting, horny, and desperate to keep going like this. He opened his mouth, but just couldn't say the words.

Vecchio's lips quirked slightly, but he was smart enough not to press the issue. Instead, he slid down, the silk of his suit dragging enticingly along the length of Ray. Stopping with his mouth even to one of Ray's nipples, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh, brushed his teeth around the edge. The sensation was exquisite; Ray wanted so much to wrap his legs around Vecchio, to pull Vecchio's head down for greater contact, but he couldn't move. Unhurriedly, Vecchio continued to tease the pink flesh, taking his time. "See, isn't this nice? Relaxed, no hurry. Just a quiet evening at home."

Ray moaned, strained his body towards Vecchio as far as he could. "God, Ray, please, this - not fair - want...." Words were all jumbled in Ray's mind, refusing to sort themselves out under the onslaught of arousal. "Hurry."

"Sorry, Raymond. We're gonna take this one nice and slow." Vecchio leaned up to nibble at Ray's neck, following the line of the tendon revealed by Ray's struggle. "Might as well relax; you're going to be here a while."

Objections, arguments, pleas all formed in Ray's mind, were breathed from his lips, but he could find no voice to give them form as Ray's hands rubbed at his shoulders, Ray's lips pressed against his temple, Ray's knee worked in and out between Kowalski's legs with a gentle but insistent rhythm. There was only one answer, one path to take, and that was to surrender to this frantic, pounding desire. Surrender to Vecchio, to the moment, to himself.

He could feel himself shaking at the realization of it, and Vecchio's hands were massaging his chest soothingly. "Baby, you're so beautiful." The Italian detective sat up, rolled off Ray. "You know what I want?"

"You think I care?" The words were meant to be flippant, to prove Ray was still cool, still on top of things, but he could not keep his voice from shaking slightly with tension.

Vecchio didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by Ray's testy response to his question. He set about stripping, only his apparent disregard for where his clothes were landing betraying any sense of urgency on his part. "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

Yes, Ray's brain pleaded. Yes, yes, yes. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Vecchio was back beside Ray, on him, straddling his chest so that his erection just barely brushed Ray's chin, dotting it with pre-cum. "Are you going to argue, or are you going to suck?"

It was all Ray could do to keep from licking his lips. "Why should I give you what you want?"

"Cause the sooner I cum, the sooner you do."

"That's blackmail."

"So arrest me." Vecchio rolled his hips forward so the head of his cock pressed against Ray's mouth. He opened, taking over half of it in before Ray pulled back for the next stroke. Kowalski relaxed his throat, letting Ray set the rhythm. "Yeah, that's good. Oh, baby. So good."

Apparently this game had made Vecchio as horny as it had Ray, and before too long he was shooting his load into Ray's mouth. Kowalski swallowed, sucked, swallowed again. This time, he did lick his lips. 

"Now my turn?"

"In a bit. Be patient, Raymond."

"You said - you said....."

But Vecchio was lying flat against him again, and this time it was bare skin against Ray's body - a feeling Ray never got tired of. He twisted and squirmed, trying to grind more sensitive spots of his body against the older man. Vecchio held still, let Ray try his best, then quieted Ray with a slow stroke up his inner thigh. "You're always in such a hurry."

"Easy for you to say - you already got off."

"True." Vecchio lapped at Ray's stomach, his tongue following the line of muscles. "You just feel so good, Kowalski. And you can't get away."

Aroused, desperate, straining. "Maybe I don't want to." It was a soft confession, much quieter than the voice in his head screaming an echo of the sentiment. 

"Maybe I know that." An equally soft response, and Vecchio finally lowered his mouth to exactly where Ray had wanted it to be all along.

Ray closed his eyes as Vecchio deep throated him, his hips pushing up as far as they could. Sparks of pleasure ran through his entire body, pushing him quickly over the edge, and leaving him a golden puddle of tingling nerve endings as Vecchio sat back up.

With a smile of pure affection, Vecchio freed Kowalski from his bonds and pulled the younger detective close to kiss him. Unable to resist, Ray grinned against his lips. "I still don't know how to do a tie right."

"Hmm...so you don't. Maybe tomorrow \- I'm too worn out for any more lessons tonight."

Ray burrowed under the covers, molding his body against Vecchio's when the other man joined him. "You're a freak, Vecchio."

"Takes one to know one, Kowalski." Vecchio's arms around him tightened. "Go to sleep."

That directive Ray followed without argument.


End file.
